Cold Pretense
by DirtyLikeHell
Summary: Shukaku has been trying to break Gaara's pretense, and with each try, the Tanuki is successfully driving his host insane. Gaara can't stand the thought of losing everything he conquered, but he can't help wanting more than he already has. Sandcest!


So... Yep, I wrote another GaaTema. Oh, what a surprise, isn't it?

I want to make something clear. This is a Sandcest story, but it's not romantic at all, alright? I'm a darfick lover, so you can guess...

Well, that's all, hope you like it. :l

* * *

><p>The cold wind of the desert's night entered her room through the big opened window, crawling into her skin, making her shiver.<p>

The full moon shines behind the dark clouds covering it, leaving Sunagakure in the dark of the night and the wetness of the rain. It was rare seeing rain in the desert, but the cold wasn't. It was always usual. Whenever night came up, the weather would change and go from the burning heat to a stunning coldness.

Temari hated that. She hated the coldness, it was so uncomfortable, so unpleasant. But she liked the rain, it was something rare in the desert, and she loved it. The smell of wet sand, the sound of the water rushing, it was one of the most relaxing things.

All the nights were extremely cold, but this night, specifically, was one of those night that all of your bones would hurt from the cold.

Temari went straight to the bed, she just wanted it to be over. Just wanted the night to end soon while she slept in peace, or at least tried to, because she could manage to do it.

She closed the windows several times, but the strong wind would just push open the delicate glass again, so she gave up and tried her best to sleep.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like hours for her, but actually went through forty minutes, she allowed herself to fall asleep.<p>

The wild wind hisses loud, and even in her dreams, it bothers her.

_She hates cold._

_But he doesn't._

It was part of him being cold.

He opened her door, the small noise it did got registered in the back of Temari's mind in her deep sleep.

The cold wind brushed agains his cheek, caressing his flawless skin as he stepped forward, watching his sister.

He kept silent, using Shukaku's ability to listen to the blonde's breathing, her heart pounded calmly, her breath made a rhythmic and peaceful sound, indicating that she was deeply asleep. He frowned a little, slightly disturbed at her ability to sleep quickly peaceful while he was forever tormented by his own thoughts and Shukaku's evil whispers.

Gaara has never really been friends with Shukaku. The Tanuki was always trying to manipulate the redhead, whispering in the back of his mind, trying to confuse him, and with each try, Shukaku was successfully driving his host insane.

His pretense was sensitive and it could shatter at any moment if he lost control, he knew it and he could not lose everything he had conquered if the citizen acknowledged it too.

It was not easy for him to force his madness and hatred to the back of his mind, to swallow his pride and "_change"_, but in the end, everyone believed, and so he had constructed his empire as the one who have changed, who learned the true meaning of love, the one who wanted to protect his village and people, as the Kazekage.

_But it's all a lie, now isn't it? _Shukaku's whisper came with a laugh in his mind.

He looked at her body splayed out on her bed, the blanket snaked between her pale legs, her arms resting on top of her belly. Her head was tossed to the side, the mass of blonde golden hair cascaded out over the pillow. Her features showed she was in a peaceful sleep, lips lightly parted as she breathed.

He reached her bed and trailed his eyes over her feminine body, noticing the sheets tangled around her form. His eyes slid to her neck, seeing her purplish veins through her pale skin. They pumped her blood through her entire body, keeping her warm.

_Warm._

He breathed deeply the cold air, watching as the artery in her neck pulsed peacefully, almost as if it was inviting him for a delicious taste of warm blood.

_Taste it._ Came the evil whisper again. _Hurt her._

His heart was beating fast as he sat on her bed, beside her. He extended his hand, daring himself to touch her.

_Touch her if you want. You can do whatever you want._

But he didn't.

He recoiled his hand as fast as could when Temari moved, mumbling something incoherent.

She slowly opened her green eyes, confusing, tired. She had not really realized who was there with her.

That wasn't what he expected. She should not have woken.

Temari drew in a breath and wide opened her eyes as she sat. "Gaara?" She called for him.

He breathed hard, frustrated with himself.

"Gaara?" She called again, looking straight in his eyes. "What are you doing here?" She asked calmly.

The redhead looked outside the window, watching the droplets of water sliding through the huge glass.

Why did they have such big windows, he wondered absently. Oh, sure. It was because he wanted it that way, so whenever there was a full moon, it would shine through each one of their rooms.

"It's a full moon" Gaara muttered.

She looked outside, but saw nothing. "How do you know?" She asked, looking back at him. "With all those clouds we can't see anything."

He waited for a moment, then answered, "Because I feel."

Temari mentally slapped herself. How could she forget something like that?

"I'm... I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking straight." She gave him a warm smile. "I'm sleepy."

Though she didn't want to admit it, Gaara's stare was starting to make her uncomfortable.

"Gaara, are you sure everything is okay?"

"No..." He answered truly.

Temari swallowed hard, she was starting to get nervous. "Is it because of your insomnia?"

But this time he didn't answered.

He approached her more than he should have, not stopping. His eyes mesmerized by her lips.

"Wha-what are you doing?" She tried to move away, but he held her roughly.

He held her forearms tightly, pushing her against the bed.

"Gaara stop this!" Was the last thing she said before he forcefully kissed her, straddling her squirming body.

Despair filled her heart as he continued his assault.

The kiss was forceful, rough, lacking any kind of feeling.

When he pulled away was the moment her hand met his face, slapping him.

"I said stop this! Get out of here!" She stood up screaming, not loud enough so Kankuro wouldn't hear. "Get out of my room!"

She froze toward the hatred his eyes carried, his sharp glare cutting into her soul. Was he going to hurt her?

Gaara immediately turned and left the room without saying anything.

Temari sobbed as she let herself fall into her bed, she sits hugging her knees together.

What was that she was feeling?

Oh, of course... Fear.

She had felt that before. Three years ago, when Gaara was the way he used to be.

Everyone knew that Temari from Sunagakure no Sato has never feared anyone, and that proceeded.

_Anyone but Gaara._

She started to think she wouldn't fear anything else anymore, because the only thing that always haunted her, was her own little brother, and he had changed, hadn't?

Tears threatened to slip from her eyes, but she wouldn't allow them to. Countless things crossed her mind now.

Should she fear him now? Would everything start again?

"No." The blonde answered out loud. "It was the full moon. It was Shukaku." She tried to convince herself.

And so she decided. It wasn't Gaara, it was Shukaku.

But could she really believe in this? She denied an answer.

Temari looked at her hands, they were shaking.

_She was scared. _

It would be a long, long night, she knew. Her fear wouldn't allow her to lay relaxed in her bed, to let herself sleep again.

She looked at her palm, it tingled and had a reddish color. How he hadn't done anything against her, she didn't knew. If it happened years ago, she knew he would have crushed her life out of her within seconds with a barely move of his fingers.

Temari hugged her knees tighter.

Though she wasn't aware of it, in her subconscious, she feared he would come back and she feared what he could to then.

* * *

><p>What was that?<p>

_Anger. _The Ichibi answered. _Anger for being rejected._

Gaara wanted to crush her, destroy her, hurt her so deeply that she would never be able to be fixed again.

But was it her fault?

_Yes. _Shukaku gave him the answer that both, Gaara and him, knew the boy wanted. _It's her fault._

He breathed hard. He felt such anger rising inside of him, eating him alive. His head ached, he felt like it could explode at any moment.

But he didn't really want to hurt her... Did he?

_You do, child. You need to... child._

He was the Kazekage now. Instead of hurt his people, he was hoped to protect them, and Temari was included.

_But you don't really care, do you?_

Now it was Gaara's time to answer.

"No." He growled.

* * *

><p>So, how do you like it? Did someone read? Do I keep it up or nah (with that I mean "do I continue")?<p>

I'm kind of nervous, this is my first "longfic". Well, I have wrote some in another weebsite and in portuguese. But, now, it's just awkward and my head aches because I spent all my day trying to think about something to write.

Feedback, please? It won't kill you... u_u

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!

Sandcest for the win! huehue :B


End file.
